The Wandering Princess
by NamirKitten
Summary: When a young girl is fortold to arrive at New Hope no one could have known how she was made. The key to her is a great mage, the wild one, the lioness, and the spyman.
1. The Fortelling

Just seeing if this does good. It takes place after Lady Night. Injoy.  
Please R&R Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Kel walked out of the headquerters. She looked around New Hope. It had turned into a nice place in the last year or so. The war was over and now New Hope was just a nice place to live. Kel started to walk over to the stairs that went up the wall. Once up on the wall she found the seerer child. She was looking over the wall.

"What are you doing up here?" Kel asked her. She turned to Kel.

"She comes," she said in an voice that was not hers, "The Wandering Princess comes. She will be here soon. She was made to rule after the Evil King but she ran. Now she comes here. She is made from the Tall Mage, The Wild One, The Lioness, and The Spy Man. They need to be here when she comes. She isn't here to hurt. She is only running and needs to be Kept safe.  
Help her Protector of the Small." She started to fall to the floor in a faint befor Kel cought her. She carried her down to Neal in the infermary.

"She fainted after she fortold," Kel told Neal as she layed the child on a bed. "I need to write a letter to Allanna." Kel ran back to her room. She pulled out parchment and a quill and wrote a shoort note to the Lioness. The note explained what the girl had said and that Allanna should come to New Hope as soon a posible with the other three.  
Kel found a messenger bird and sent the letter off. All she chould do is wait now. She turned and walked back into New Hope to get ready for the suprises that were bound to come.

A/N: I know it's short but I need to know what yall think befor I go on. Let me know. It will get better and long with time. That is if you all review. So please. And any suggestions would be nice. (I forgot the childs name. Bad me) 


	2. She Arrives

I would like to thank hillyhp2590. They were the only one to review me. Thank you very much.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.

Kel paced over New Hopes doors. The girl was to arrive any day now. Three days ago Allanna arived with a group of people. She had disscovered that the Tall Made was Numair, the Wild One was Daine, and the Spy Man was Allanna's husban George for he was the king's spymaster. They were all waiting for this girl that they had heard about. Kel was still walking trying to figure out what would happen when she did get there when a the watchman called out to her. There was someone out there.

Kel pulled out her spyglass and looked out. Coming down the road was a loan figure. A tall horse with a hooded rider. Both looked werry. Kel told them to let her go that she was no threat. She called out to Allanna and the others. Footsteps sounded there approch. Allanna stood beside her with her own spyglass out.

"Is that her?" Allanna asked after a moment. Kel surrendered her spyglass to Neal, who stood on her other side. "It has to be," she said, "Who else would wander down this road alone?" She took back her spyglass and looked out to study the girl. She couldn't see much of her face. She looked really tall for a girl. She had an elegent look to her. She rode her horse straddeled, not side sadlle like a lady would, suggesting she had been riding a long time. Her cloak and hood were black while she wore a commeners dress of dark green. Her horse was a tan color with black stockings, mane, and tail.

While they watched her she got closer. "Lets go down to meet her. Her horse is so tired and I would like to get it groomed and feed as quick as possible," said Daine as she turned to walk down the stairs. The others followed her down. They reached the door as it was oppening. The horse slowly walked in. The young girl looked around. Her eyes fell on Kel's and she couldn't look away. Her eyes were a blue green color. Like a rare stone. Shining out of the pale face of it's host. "My I stay here?" She asked, her voice rasping from lack of water. "Yes you may. Welcome to New Hope Lady.." Kel said to her. She looked away from Kel. "No lady. Just Kiba."

She slid off her horse in a non gracefull way. She stagered a bit and almost fell but Neal cought her. Her horse walked over and nuzzeled her. Diane took it's rains and tryed to walk away with it. The horse didn't move. Everyone looked at Daine, then the horse, then the girl. When had an animal ever dissoaby Daine like that? The girl stroked her horse. "Go on, Cracker. She won't hurt you, and I'll be fine. I just need some food and rest. You'll get the same now go. The last thing I need is for you to die cause of me." The horse nodded and turned to walk with Daine. The girl smiled then passed out in Neal's arms.

A/N:Sorry people keep passing out but that's just how it keeps ending sorry. 


	3. How She Came To Be

Back again. I've gotin more reviews. YAAA keep them coming. I feel forgoten if I get none. ::tear:: Here we go

Disclaimer: Don't own it

The young girl woke two days later. She was hungry and didn't feel like talking. Kiba sat in her bed in the infermary eating soup when Kel walked in. She stoped by every bed to see how the person in the bed was felling. She finally made her way to the Kiba's bed. Kel pulled up a stoll and sat down. She looked at Kiba for a while. She looked familer in an odd way. She was tall but not thin as a reed. She was filled out right. She had brown red hair that was wavvy. She had a since of beauty. Not like the court ladies. More of a natural beauty. She finished her soup and looked at Kel.

"I guess you want to know about me know?" she asked. Kel closed her mouth. She was just about to tell her that herself. "Yes," said Kel, "One of the girls forsaw you coming. She said that I should round up some people that I know and bring them here. And that you would come soon and you Were made for something, I'm not sure what."

Kiba looked at her. she smiled a small smile that had no life in it. "Is there somewhere se could all talk privatly?" Kel nodded. She stood and and helped Kiba out of the bed. She called over Tobe. She told him to go find the Lioness and tell her they were all going to meet in the meeting room. He nodded and ran off.

Once in the room Kiba sat in a chiar with Allanna, Kel, George, Daine, and Numair all in chair across from her. Numair held a crystal in his hand. The smoke in it was white. If she liyed it you turn red. Kiba let out a sigh.

"I guess I should start at the begining," She said. She took a big breath. "Well you all know that Blayce was a mage that worked with soals in a sort. He could take them from children and put them in his monsters. Well, Maggur wanted an heir. He wanted a strong man with the powers that Tortall had in it's army. That would include Numair the great mage and Daine the Wildmage. He also wanted someone that could undrstand Tortall spy's code. His heir also needed to be strong. So Balyce got to work. He secretly went down into Tortall in search of those people. He went to Lady Allanna for she was the king's chapion. He went to George for he was the king's spy master. He went to Numiar for he was the great mage. And he went to Daine for she was the wildmage. When he was near each of these people he took a little of there soal. Not to much. Just a bit. Just the amont he needed for what he was doing. Once back in his castle he took a farmers daughter from Tortall and took out her soal and put in the combination of the other soals. But a problem rised. The girl, me, didn't want to take over the throne when the king died. She hated it all. She loved Tortall. Her soal loved it. And her powers where not as great as the holders of the soals were. I can only talk to animlas and they talk to me. I'm no black robe mage. Just a normal one. I'm not as sly or quick witted as the spymaster and I'm not that stronge at all. I can use any weapon, just not as well as the Lioness. King Maggur didn't care though. He still wanted me as his heir. He lock me up in his castle for about a year. only just recently did I free myself and ran. I knew the only place I could go to be safe was Tortall. So that's where I went. I've been riding for days. There was something in my mind that told me I was to come here and that I would be safe here."

When she finished she was looking at the floor. They all looked at the truth crystail. It was still pure white. "She told the truth," said George. "Not a sign of a lie on her face the whole time."

She looked up and gave a half smile. "If you wish I will leave once my horse and I rested," she said. Kel looked her over. Although she was built right she still looked like she had been pulled through mud. Then Kel relised why she thought she had seen her befor. She looked like the people sitting around her. In an odd compination. If there was any thought that she lyed it was erased now. She was the outcome of all four soals put together.

A/N: There you go. Bells about to ring. Untill next time. Review please 


	4. Race With the Wind

Hope you like this. I need help. See note at the bottom. I also noticed I spelled soul wrong in the last chapter everytime. Sorry Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Kel, Allanna, George, Daine, and Numair all sat stairing at Kiba. They had just heard of were she came from and how she was made. They had never heard of anything like it. She sat with her head down. She looked up and gave a half smile. Kel wondered if she had ever reall smiled befor. A true smile. If she had ever been happy.

"Now I don't know what to do," Kiba told them, "I can't stay this close to the border. I have no where to go. I have no money."

"Could you go back to the farmers house? The one your body lived at?" George asked.

Kiba shook her head no. "No. The body changed when the souls were put in me. They wouldn't knw who I was. And even if they did I'm not the same person as there daughter. It would be like liveing with strangers."

"Well," said Numair, "I think the King needs to hear of this." He looked at Kel. "May I use your fire to contact him?" She nodded and he walked up the steps to find a nice quit place to talk to the king.

Kel looked at Kiba. "He might take a while," she said, "Is there anything you would like to do? While you wait?" Kiba looked into Kel's eyes. "I would love to go see my horse. He must be worried about me." She stood. Kel stood as well. She looked at the others in the room. Allanna looked at her and smiled. "Go on," she said, "We'll wait here and talk." Kel nodded and walked out the door with Kiba.

Once out side Kiba took a deep breath. She looked at Kel. "So your a knight to?" she asked as they started to walk. Kel nodded. "It must be hard to run this place. People always being pains. Not likeing you because your a girl or becasue your young." Kel looked at Kiba. "Did you ever have a time were you thought you would live your life without friends?" Kiba asked her. Kel nodded. "Yea," she said. "When I first went to the palace to become a knight I thought noone would be friends with me becasue I was a girl."

Kel smiled. "But that's over now," she said. "I have friends now. You can make friends here too. People aren't a scary as they seem." Kiba gave a light laugh. "You know," she said. "I've never had a friend befor. Not as I am now. I'm sure the girl on the farm did but I never did. Only my horse."

They had reach the barn by that time. They were about to open the door when they heard a crash. They quickly opened the door to find a horse broken out and running at them. It came to a stop right in front of Kiba. She smiled and stroked it's nose.

"I told you I'ld be fine, Cracker," she said to it. "You didn't have to brake out." She turned to Kel. "Could I take him out for a ride?" she asked Kel. Kel looked her over. She looked healthy. "You're still not to tired are you? Or your horse?" Kiba shook her head. "No, we're fine."

Kel Smiled. "Let me find someone to go with you. To watch over you. The war may be over but bandits are still around and they love when young girls go out for a ride alone."

"Thank you," Kida said as she walked her horse out the door. Kel looked around. Dom's squad had come to stay at New Hope a few weeks ago. They wouldn't be doing anything right now. Just then she saw who she was looking for. "Dom!" she yelled out. He came over at a trot. "Morning, Mother," he said looking around. "Did I forget to do a chore"  
Kel laughed at him and punched his arm. "Oh, hush you. No, I need you to take Miss Kiba out side and keep an eye on her. She just wants to ride but the last thing I need is for her to get hurt or killed."

He saluted her. "Yes, mother," he said and ran to get his horse befor Kel could hit him.

"Is he your friend or your son?"

Kel spun around to find Kiba standing there. Her horse was standing far behind her. Praticly at the other end of the camp.

"No that's just a nickname they gave me," she said. "Why is your horse so far back?"

Kiba smiled. "We want to have some fun." She walked over to the gate. Dom was there with his horse. The Gate was opened for them. He smiled at her.

"YOu got an imaginary horse with you or are you gona walk?" He said with a laugh. "Want to race?" he asked with a laugh. She smiled up at him. "You bet."

The sound of hoofs made him look up. Her horse was running for the gate. KIba satrted to run too. When her horse drew levle with her she grabed his main and jumped onto him. She rode off. No sadlle or bridle. Bareback. She truned and looked at Dom. He turned and ran after her.

A/N: Here we go. Here are the guys Thom and Dom. And the girls Kel and Kiba. Who should go with who. And who sould Kiba live with. Want to here what you think. 


	5. Let's Rest

I might not post for a long while after this for you see I travil for X-Mas and I won't have a lot of time on a computer so I can't write. So this might be it for a while. To other notes. Sorry my spelling and everything is bad but I have to write all this on notepad cause my teacher doesn't have work and this is where I write at. So Sorry.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Kiba rode fast on her horse. This was the best thing that had happen in a long time. She was able to ride. Just ride. She didn't have to worry about her "father" finding her or bandits trying to take her. She was free to just ride. She galnced back. The man, Dom was his name, was close behind. She didn't want him to get to close. SHe wanted to win this race. But she didn't want to lose him. With her luck as soon as she lost him someone would come out and attack her. She reached a small hill that looked like a good place to stop. Kiba slowed CrackerJack, her horse, to a slow trot then a walk. When he walked under the shade of a tree Kiba hoped of him and walked over to the tree.

'How long are we going to stay here?' Cracker asked her. she smiled and strocked his nose. "I don't know. I hope a long time. They are all very friendly here. This is were my soal is from," she told him. He liped her pocket knowing there was a treat in it for him. She gave it to him with a giggle. 'Good. You seem happy here,' He said to her. 'They other ones seem to like you alot. And there's another here that is one of the people too. Like you are partly.'

Dom rode up on his horse just then. "Where did you learn to ride like that?" he asked her. She smiled shyly at him. "I have a bond with animals. Like Danie. I've always been able to ride well. It was the bast way to get away from the palace and the king." Dom looked at her. He raised his eyebrows. "Why would you want to get away from King Johnathan?" he asked her. She looked at him.

He didn't know about her. Where she was from. He wasn't there when she explained to the others. She looked him over. For some reason she felt she could trust him. She was a good judge of people and she always knew who she could trust. She sat under the tree and patted next to her telling him to sit. She then told him everything she told Kel and the people that made up her soal. When she was done he looked amazied.

"So you're made of all there soal's?" he asked. "And you can do everything they can?" She nodded. Almost," she said. "I can't turn into and animal or do major healings. I'm not that powerfull and I'm not a stronge person. I know how to fight but not well."

He smiled at her. "Now what are you doing? Like where are you going?"

"Numair is talking to the king now. They will deside where I am to go." He looked at her startled. "He would be done now. I should get you back before they send a search party for us." He stood and held out his hand to help her up. She placed her hand in his and stood. She walked over to Cracker and swung up onto his back.

They took off at a fast trot back to New Hope. When they got there Numair came over to tham along with Kel, Alanna, Danie, and George. They were all smiling. She looked at them once off her horse. Numair was the frist to speak.

"The King wants you to come to the palce," he said.

"He wants you to be adoptied into a Tortallian familey," said Alanna.

A/A: That's it. I still want to know who yal think she should live with. Please tell me. 


End file.
